Livin'La Vida Loca, PT.1
by Mama Cass
Summary: Set in the future, what each of the JAG characters are up to.


"Living La Vida Loca" 

Author: Cassie Kitchens

E-mail: [kitchensyevette@hotmail.com][1]

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG. They Belong to Donald Bellisario and CBS. The only thing I own is the computer I am typing on and of course, Grace Johnson-Brumby. And Ben Keith.

Summary: Set 16 years in the future, every JAG character returns for a funeral for Admiral Chegwidden. 

0930 Zulu

Rabb home, somewhere near Arlington

"Hey, Sarah, hurry up. We'll be late, the funeral is in a half hour, and it takes that long to get there."

"Harm," General Sarah Rabb calls to her husband, " The fact that you're not in the least bit upset is very scary."

She walks out of the bedroom, dressed in her full Service Dress uniform. Harm Rabb glances menacingly at his wife then grins his flyboy grin. "I'm a man. Besides, once we get there, you'll have to break out the bath towels." He was really upset that the Admiral had died, but was trying to put up a strong front for his friends. Trying, but not succeeding. He had become more sensitive over the years, probably due to the lack of fatherly influences in his life. Anyway, he didn't have time to dwell on the past. He had 30 minutes to get himself, his wife and daughter over to Arlington before the thing started. 

"Sarah Jane Rabb, your mother and I are waiting."

"Coming, Daddy."

A 16-year-old girl, dressed in black, flew out of the house and into the family's car. She hopped in the back seat as her father backed the vette out of the driveway and onto the road. The drove in silence until Sarah opened her mouth, "Mom, daddy, tell me about your JAG days."

So Harm and Sarah Rabb began a long, bittersweet story of their old Navy days.

1000 Zulu

Arlington National Cemetery

The scene at the cemetery was chaos. There were a lot of people there, for the late admiral was very popular. There were people crying, praying, and talking to each other. Harm, always the leader, stepped up to the microphone placed there by a very nice cemetery coordinator. 

"Excuse me. I believe we are ready to begin. Francesca?"

The very upset girl walked solemnly to the podium. She looked out at the people assembled, and got even more upset. Harm hugged her and said that it would be ok. She made it through the speech, and then came the eulogy and the words from A.J's friends and co workers, including Harm and Sarah.

1030 Zulu

The Rabb residence

Harm looked around the family room, at all the people that he had worked with over the years. There were his good friends Bud & Harriet Roberts, and their 2 children. There was Caroline Imes and her husband, James Mattoni and his wife, and of course, his Sarah. They had gone there to talk after everyone had left. 

She was beautiful, sitting there, next to the Roberts, comforting Harriet. 

He could hear the doorbell ring, and Sarah Jane answering it. A few seconds later, A familiar Australian accent could be heard at the door to the family room. 

"Brumby?" Asked Harm in disbelief. Last he heard, Brumby had been transferred to Kansas, and was promoted to Captain, which made him the JAG.

"Hey mates, thought I'd stop by and say hello. I asked Francesca at the funeral where I might find you and she directed me here."

Sarah stood up, and glaring at her husband, said, "Of course, Mic. Would you like to sit down for awhile?"

"Yes. Wait a minute. Grace? Where are you?"

" Mic, don't worry, I was just admiring the gorgeous cherry oak bookcase in the foyer. It's beautiful." The girl standing there had a deep southern accent, making her and Brumby an odd combination.

" Thank you. I am glad you like it Harm made it himself," said Sarah proudly.

At that, Brumby pulled her down next to him on the loveseat. Harm and Sarah sat on the big overstuffed armchair, her on his lap.

"Mic," Grace whispered,"Introduce me so I don't feel out of place."

"OK. Everyone, this is Grace Johnson-Brumby. Gracie, this is Harm and Sarah Rabb, Bud and Harriet Roberts, James and Jacqueline Mattoni, and Caroline?"

" Caroline and Ben Keith."

" We-ell, It is nice to meet you all," the girl drawled.

Harm had noticed that the girl, Grace, was very pregnant. She looked nice, though; the sleek black Maternity uniform she wore accented her good traits.

End Of Part 1.

   [1]: mailto:kitchensyevette@hotmail.com



End file.
